SouthPark est gay
by hellsnight
Summary: Regroupement de pensées à caractère homosexuel des adolescents de southpark après un cours de sport, je vous laisse voir par vous même :)


Disclaimer : Southpark ne m'appartient pas

Rated : T, pour quelques mots crus et quelques allusions

nombre des mots (hors note de l'auteur) : 971

Synopsis : Un cours de sport vient de se terminer au lycée de southpark, regroupement de plusieurs pensées des adolescents de la petite ville du colorado. Je vous laisse deviner quel personnage parle à chaque fois, même si ce n'est pas bien compliqué ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment ça à commencé, comment du jour au lendemain mon meilleur ami m'a donné envie de lui. Pourquoi je me suis mit à le mater dans les vestiaires de sport, comment sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux bruns ont fini par me faire bander juste après le cours. Ses yeux bleus me plaisaient tellement, ils me faisaient voir des étoiles, me transportaient ailleurs, vers d'autres horizons. Même si j'essayais au maximum de dissimuler mes regards lorsqu'il ôtait son t-shirt trempé de sueur par un trop plein d'exercice, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Je détournais la tête lorsqu'il s'étira je ne tenais pas franchement à me faire traiter de pédale même si, au fond, à force de fantasmer sur Stan, je me posais sérieusement des questions quant à mon orientation.

XXXX

Je m'étirais en virant mon pantalon avant d'attraper une serviette et grimaçais lorsque mon ami blond passa devant moi. Mon cœur s'emballa et je me raclais la gorge. Putain, il fallait toujours que Kenny fasse ça, qu'il se balade à poil, j'veux dire. Ok on est dans les vestiaires et faut bien aller se doucher, mais franchement est-ce qu'il à besoin de faire ça ? Non pas que les corps masculin me fasse franchement de l'effet, non en fait ça avait plutôt tendance à me faire débander normalement, mais je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce crétin avait besoin de s'exposer comme ça, on le sait qu'il est bien monté, y'a pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Quoi ? Non j'ai pas regardé. Ou peut-être, un peu.

XXXX

Ma serviette défraichit fut balancée sur le banc en un coup de bras négligeant. Je soupirais en appuyant sur le bouton de la douche. Ah bordel ça caille ! Faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse un truc pour leur chauffe eau. J'me trempais un max avant de me rendre compte que j'ai zappé le gel douche. Merde, le con. Je me tournais vers celui qui est à côté de moi, dans les douches.

« J'peux te prendre ton gel douche ? »

Je demande avant de m'emparer du flacon et de verser le liquide blanchâtre dans ma main avant de me faire mousser. Mes yeux s'attarde sur la chute de reins de mon voisin de douche, putain ce qu'il est sexy mine de rien. Avec ses muscles discrets mais visibles, son apathisme monumentale. Y'a pas à dire, si j'avais été pédé, j'aurais voulu baiser Craig.

XXXX

J'ai oublié mon gel douche mais je m'en tape, mcCormick est trop pauvre t'façon. C'est pas ça qui va me ruiner. J'enroule ma serviette autour de ma taille et je balance la deuxième sur les épaules de Tweek. Il a fait une crise parce que y'avait trop de monde dans les douches. J'essuie vigoureusement ses épaules frêles et j'esquisse un petit sourire en le voyant trembler comme une feuille. Il est tellement adorable, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient d'eau, des petites gouttes s'écrasant de façon régulière sur ses clavicules et son visage. Je dépose un baiser sur son front pour le rassurer et il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Mon cœur vient d'avoir un putain de raté.

XXXX

J'étais si bien dans les bras de mon ami, il me fait tout chaud au cœur, au moins je sais qu'il est toujours là pour moi. J'ai l'oreille collée contre son pectoraux et j'entends son cœur battre. Je vois mon autre ami qui nous dévisage un peu avant de tourner les talons. Lui aussi il est beau, il l'est peut-être même autant que Craig. Il a un beau corps, un comme j'ai pas, il a du muscle et tout. Moi je suis tout frêle. Rien à voir avec lui, ça m'étonne pas qu'il ait eu pleins de copine, parce que je me dis que si j'avais été une fille, ça aurait surement été mon rêve d'être la petite-copine de Clyde.

XXXX

J'ai mal partout à cause du sport, mine de rien, le sport c'est super pour se la peter mais franchement, ça fais trop mal. Une bonne douche va me faire du bien. En plus je crève de chaud, c'est dingue à quel point. J'ai allumé la douche, ça me fais du bien. Mon pote me rejoint, lui il est super balèse en sport, en même temps faut dire ça m'étonnes pas, les black sont toujours des bêtes en sport. Il a du muscle partout, un corps élancés, des grands membres… Tout ses membres sont grand d'ailleurs. Dans un sens, je plains les meufs avec qui il a couché, je me dis que ça doit faire mal. Token est presque trop bien monté, s'est déprimant.

XXXX

L'eau froide détend mes muscles complètement crispés par l'épreuve. Je suis essoufflé. Mon corps semble ankylosé, j'ai hâte d'être chez moi pour pouvoir dormir. Je devrais pas me plaindre, je suis le meilleur de toute ma classe, je suis pas le dernier. Mais parfois être le dernier, ça doit avoir du bon. Comme il est tout petit et tout frêle, personne n'ose l'embêter, il parait si fragile, ça donne presque envie de le protéger. Avec ses petites joues toutes roses dut à l'effort. Sa petite respiration saccadée. Je le trouve presque attachant tant il est mignon des fois, il me fais beaucoup penser à une fille, et je ne parle même pas de sa chevelure blonde qui semble presque trafiquée par des produits de coiffeurs. Butters arrive à côté de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, il a vraiment un corps à croquer.

XXXX

J'en ai marre, j'ai presque rien fait et je suis fatigué. Je suis sur que je déprime les professeurs à force d'être si nul. Je me savonne maladroitement mais j'essaye de faire vite, je n'aime pas les douches communes. Ils sont tous biens, ils ont tous un joli corps, et moi on dirait que j'ai toujours treize ans. On dirait que j'ai pas grandit, Eric me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois. Mais dans un sens, je lui en veux pas, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fais, parce que lui aussi il complexe par rapport aux autres. C'est aussi dur pour lui d'être en surpoids que moi qui suis encore avec mon corps de pré pubère. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse devenir des vrais amis un jour, en plus je suis sur que ça doit être agréable de lui faire des câlins, parce qu'au fond je sais que Eric, c'est quelqu'un de bien, puis son corps, moi je le trouve pas si mal que ça.

XXXX

Fais chier, ce connard de prof nous a fait courir trois minutes, je suis crevé. J'ai carrément envie de rentrer chez moi et d'aller pioncer. Même le juif a fais mieux que moi, c'est pour dire ! D'ailleurs il est où lui ? C'est en avançant vers la douche que je le trouve, à côté de son super pote, ils s'amusent a se balancer de la mousse, on se croirait dans un film gay. J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'il était homo, avec sa peau pleines de tâches de rousseur, blanches comme un cachet d'aspirine, et ses cheveux roux tout bouclés. Je ne parlais même pas de son corps, pas musclé pour un sous, et pourtant tout fin et si harmonieux, presque… attrayant. Je baissais les yeux vers ses fesses en me disant qu'elles étaient vraiment très jolies, un peu rosées, comme si on y avait mis une claque. Je me mordille la lèvre en les regardant, oh oui, Kyle est une pédale, c'est sur.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et pardonnez mes fautes d'ortographe :)


End file.
